


Joker's son x Frost's Daughter - What You Want

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Parents, Tumblr request, frosts daughter x jokers son, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This was a request I got from a lovely anon:'Can you please do a imagine where jokers son goes on a date with frosts daughter and then comes home with her where their fathers are? Pretty please?!'So, I have given it a go - it’s a lot longer then I had planned for it to be, I think I got a bit carried away…. There’s not much Joker or Frost in it really… I hope it’s something like the anon had in mind…(I called Joker’s son Lonnie, because that was his name in the Detective Comics, so I just went with that as I wasn’t sure what else to call him)Hope you Enjoy! Let me know what you think!





	Joker's son x Frost's Daughter - What You Want

You couldn’t help giggling as Lonnie muttered things in your ear, playfully shoving him away at one particular naughty comment. He swung away from you far further than you could ever have hoped to push him, stumbling in an overly dramatic fashion, before he then reeled back around, wrapping his strong arms around your body and pulling you into him tightly, making you giggle girlishly again.

He kept hold of you as the two of you walked down the street, his breath tickling you and warming your skin as he continued to murmur things to you. It was hard to walk with his arms holding you so close to him, so you ended half waddling, half staggering to your door.

You stopped at the steps leading up to your building, half wishing that you could invite Lonnie up to the flat to keep this night going – you didn’t want anything ‘more’ to happen necessarily - you just didn’t want to part with him quite yet, loving his company too much.

“Can I come up?” Lonnie asked, voicing your thoughts, his voice lowly and husky.

You glanced up at the building behind you, then back at Lonnie, “It’s just - my dad –“

“He’s with J.” He reassured, “They’re out all night after some special cargo shipment or something.”

Your heart leapt at this, begging it to be true. Your dad didn’t know that you and Lonnie had been seeing each other, and you were pretty sure he wouldn’t be overly impressed with the idea – knowing Lonnie all too well – and knowing his father.

Before you knew it, you were both outside the front door of your flat, Lonnie’s hand on your hips and his lips on your neck. He stepped backwards, pulling you with him so he was pressed against the front door, your chest pressed into his.

“Open the door.” He breathed against your skin. You supressed a shiver, fumbling with the keys in your hands as you tried to blindly force them into the lock whilst his mouth continued its trail from your neck up to your jaw, your eyes closing at the feeling.

Finally, you managed twist the key and Lonnie stepped backwards as the door swung open behind him, his grip keeping you close and forcing you to stumble after him, his lips still on your skin.

Your eyes flickered open for a minute and the sight you saw made your eyes widen all the way.

Lonnie sensed you freeze, no longer responding to his touches, and his eyes now flashed to yours, reading the shock and horror in them.

“What -?” He began, turning to follow your eyeline, only to see his father and [Y/N]’s father stood in the middle of the flat, watching them.

“Shit.” You heard Lonnie mutter to himself behind you.

You immediately wanted to put some distance between the two of you, but Lonnie wasn’t letting you go anywhere, his grip around your waist only tightening when you tried to make any movement away from him. Was he trying to make this worse?!

Of course, though, he was his dad’s son - not scared of anything – practically insane.

“You kids having fun?” Grinned the Joker widely and I felt myself flush deeply.

“Lo-Lonnie told me you were both out tonight.” You admitted, figuring honesty might be the best policy here.

“Oh, we were are, princess…” The Joker grinned, his eyes now pinning me down. “On a very important ambush mission… For some very important cargo…” He hinted teasingly, and you knew exactly what he meant. They had planned this, J and your father. They had lay in wait for the two of you to come home, Joker having tricked Lonnie into thinking this evening would be an ok night to come up to the flat.

“Very clever.” Lonnie admitted, not seeming the least bit fazed you’d just been caught red handed.

Your dad had stayed quiet up to this point – a silent disapproval - but now he turned his attention onto Lonnie. “Watch your attitude, lad.” He warned coldly.

Lonnie didn’t say anything to his, but he looked at Frost with stony, defiant eyes.

You had grown up with Lonnie and it was like having two dads in a way – neither of you having a mother in the picture. You’d always been the odd one out actually being female, and the other three had almost seem to forget it sometimes - until you hit around thirteen.

That had been a bit of a wake-up call for Frost.

It seemed to have awoken Lonnie as well.

Both you and the Joker’s son had been as close as anything throughout your childhood, becoming rivals as you grew older. You were always trying to outcompete each other, and, though you rarely ever won anything – Lonnie always putting his natural born genius and deceit to good work – it never stopped you challenging the boy.

As you matured, growing out of the silly little competitions, you had only learnt to hate Lonnie who maintained his everyday use of pranks and jokes – not unlike his father. Lonnie had relished in how much he annoyed you - never missing an opportunity to irritate you as much as possible - until the point that he too had grown up, his attention then turning more towards the opposite sex and the entertainment they could provide instead.

“Yeah, kid, you see - Frosty here –“ The Joker said, gesturing back to henchman who stood just behind him, “is a bit worried about his girl – understandably.” He added. “Especially when he discovered her little antics out whilst he was also out.” J looked at you pointedly and you felt the heat on your cheeks increase. “And, I’m sure Frosty here, is even more worried now that he knows exactly who the offender is.”

“Offender? What is that supposed to mean?!” You demanded, immediately jumping to Lonnie’s defence. “He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“Not done anything wrong?” The Joker repeated with raised eyebrows, surprised at my sudden attitude towards him – though J had always wanted you to be relaxed around him, Frost had insisted that you remain polite and careful around his boss and you generally stuck to his advice.

“So, he hasn’t touched you?” Growled Frost, his eyes warning me against my temper.

You stiffened even more next to Lonnie. The two of you could hardly deny anything, Lonnie’s hand were still on your waist, and both of the men in front of you had just clearly seen the extent of your intimacy as you had fallen through the doorway.

You desperately wanted to look back at Lonnie, have the comfort of his blue eyes, but you still didn’t dare to move, something warning you against drawing any more attention to you guys as a couple – even though that’s where all the attention already was.

“Is that an offense?” Growled Lonnie behind you. You could feel how tense he was against your back and you were worried that this evening was quickly going to take a turn for the worse.

Frost noticeably tensed at Lonnie’s standoffish attitude, his jaw tensing like you’d only seen when you got seriously in trouble.

“Oooo, boy,” J said, swaggering forward slightly towards you two, “I’d watch your tongue, Frosty’s not as cool as he usually is….” Joker warned in a stage whisper.

Lonnie continued to look defiantly at the two criminals, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Better.” J grinned, knowing that it would goad his son, clearly wanting to see him snap again – he wasn’t always the best at parenting. “Now Johnny boy,” J said, tilting his head back towards your father, but his eyes remaining on you and Lonnie - as though watching for anything between the two of you - “what sort of punishment are you thinking..?”

“Punishment?” You croaked in disbelief, “What are we being punished for?!”

“For concealing this.” Frost stated coldly.

“We weren’t concealing anything!” You protested, though that wasn’t completely honest, “We just knew you’d do something like this if you knew! And, besides, I don’t even know what ‘this’ is!” You cried, still not looking up at Lonnie in case he just confirmed the fear you’d had from the very beginning - that he was just messing around with you like he did with every girl he was with, and you didn’t, in fact, mean anything to him.

“So, you’re just messing around?” Frost asked, sounding even more disappointed at the thought of this.

“I – I don’t know…” You admitted nervously, really wishing to see Lonnie’s face right now, but unable to move.

You didn’t want to be messing around with Lonnie - you had a bad feeling you had fallen quite hard for the boy - but you were also painfully aware of his track history with girls.

When Lonnie had started turning his attention to the opposite sex, of course, his eyes had often fallen on you. You had refused every cheesy come on, smooth comment, and lingering touch for years, hating the immature boy and his pig-like behaviour, watching as different girls fell into his bed every night.

You couldn’t remember the point at which it had started to hurt to watch the parade of women, but you began to try to avoid Lonnie more and more, until he caught on and then it seemed to only renew his interest in you.

It had taken a long time for you to finally agree to the first date, convinced he just wanted to add you to his list of one-night stands, but it was now the third date and he hadn’t even kissed you yet.

That didn’t mean. though, that you knew what his end plan was.

Lonnie’s hand shifting on your waist pulled you back to reality in time to feel his grips loosen and fall from your body and your heart practically broke then and there. He hadn’t released you the whole time you had stood there, but now your relationship was put into question, he had finally released you go.

You wished the floor would collapse under you, so you fell into the flat below. You knew that dating Lonnie wouldn’t work, you knew that he would break your heart in the end and you were stupid to have thought it could end in any other way.

Your story was the classic one – you’d hated the guy beyond belief for years until at some point it had oddly become love. You had tried to keep yourself away from him, but now that you had caved and actually experienced what a relationship with him could be, you understood why so many girls fell for the boy, and you felt terrible that there was no way it could last.

You felt the hot tears stinging your eyes now, and you fought the urge to just run for your room and smother yourself with one of your pillow, but you knew the two men in front of you would surely stop any attempt of escape – still not done with their questioning.

You cleared your throat of the lump that had now formed, unable to look anyone in the eye, and instead gazing at the carpet by their feet. You coughed, “Excuse me gentlemen, but I am tired and would like to go to my room now.” Your voice was croaky, but you tried to sound firm, still not looking at them for a response, and, instead, striding straight past them and towards the hallway that led to your room.

No one stopped your march through the flat and you shut the bedroom door behind you before you then threw yourself down on your bed, burying your face into the pillows.

You should have seen this coming. You should have guessed. You should never have gone out with Lonnie. Now you were regretting it like you should have known you would – and a small part of you probably had known.

Your dad would see you differently now, J would see you differently, and there was no way you could look Lonnie in the face again.

Maybe it was time you tried to move away.

You groan was muffled by the pillow. Why had you given into Lonnie’s pestering? You had ignored him for so many years, why had you changed your mind? Why had you suddenly become so weak?

Outside your room, you could hear the guys still talking in low growls and mumbled voices, unable to make out any clear words. Voices became raised and you though you heard something like ‘I don’t care’, then there was the sound of the flat door slamming shut making your room rattle with the force.

You screwed your eyes shut at the disaster the evening had become.

The neighbours would complain tomorrow.

The flat fell silent after that, but your ears remained on alert for any noise. You heard the front door shut again, but this time at a more reasonable volume, and a short while later there was a knock at your bedroom door, your father edging into the room slightly.

“I don’t mean to be rude, dad, but I don’t fancy chatting right now.”

Frost nodded. “We’ll talk tomorrow.” He told me firmly.

Joy, you thought sarcastically, something for you to look forward to.

Your dad left then, shutting the door behind him, and you heard his footsteps recede back up the hallway. At least you had bought yourself a few more hours before you had to face the conversation with your dad.

But how were you to spend those hours? Did you obsess over how to explain it to your dad? Or did you just try to think of absolutely anything else to distract yourself before you went through it?

You didn’t know, and you weren’t sure if you could distract yourself anyway.

A sudden rapping on the window behind you made you jump, and you spun around to look at the window, the curtains not yet pulled closed against the night outside, and saw a vague shadowy figure crouched on the fire escape just behind the glass.

You might have been scared if you hadn’t been brought up by a crime lord and his head henchman, instead you tensed yourself, ready. Then the figure shifted in his position, and the light of the street lamp on the street behind them caught on some familiar features.

You immediately relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh. You were reluctant to talk to him, but knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t give up.

You pushed yourself to your feet, slapping your cheeks to get some colour back into them and hoped your eyes weren’t too puffy as you made your way to the window. You grabbed the ledge and shoved the window up and open, leaning out into the cold air. “What are you doing?!” You demanded, knowing this wasn’t going to improve Frost’s opinion on you or Lonnie if he saw this.

“Checking up on you.” Lonnie said, his face just above mine and looking completely serious, no trace of his usual teasing.

You wouldn’t be pulled in by his apparent caring though, “Well, as you can see, I’m fine.” You said, gesturing down your body, “So, bub bye.” You stated, shooing him away with your hands and then going to close the window once more.

“Hang on.” Lonnie said smoothly, grabbing your wrist to stop you shutting him out and then easily sliding through the open space and landing on his feet next to you. You turned to him, sighing in defeat and looking annoyed.

“What?” You growled, folding your arms.

“Your starting to sound like your dad.” Lonnie pointed out light heartedly. You weren’t in the mood for his playfulness and just glared at him, unamused. He sighed, knowing your moods well. “Look, I thought we were having a good time tonight.” He said stepping towards you and reaching out as if to grab your arm.

You stepped back out of his reach. “We were.” You agreed, “Until I was brought sharply back down to Earth.” 

“Is this about the whole ‘messing around’ thing?”

You just glared at him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He muttered, and you stomped across your room, throwing yourself moodily back down on your bed.

Lonnie closed the window, stopping the cold air from stealing what warmth was left in your small room. He then turned back to me, but didn’t move towards me again, knowing me better than that, remembering how I liked my personal space when I was like this.

He did know me so well.

“[Y/N], can you please just tell me what went wrong back there?” Lonnie almost begged and you had to glance up at him, confused by the emotion in his voice.

“What was all that door slamming about?” You asked.

“That’s not what I asked.” He said.

“I don’t care.” You didn’t want to talk about all the confused feelings you were having, you couldn’t organise them into a simple easy explanation.

You continued to look at him expectantly.

“I slammed the door when I left.” He muttered unhappily.

“Why?”

“They pissed me off.”

“Why?”

He glanced at you, annoyed at your persistence for details and confused as to why you even wanted to know. Lonnie moved towards you now, daring to try the boundary he knew there was around you. You didn’t protest or move away, and you felt the mattress depress next to you as he sat. You still didn’t shift away from him, your legs were only inches apart, but you watched him warily, still unable to meet his eyes.

There was a pause of silence before Lonnie spoke again. “They told me to leave you alone.” He admitted.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” He sighed, “apparently I’m no good for their ‘princess’.”

“But your J’s son.”

“That’s exactly the reason.” He laughed humourlessly.

You couldn’t help smirking at this, it was true, J wasn’t exactly a good role model for a child, and Lonnie had certainly taken after the criminal clown – though maybe not quite as insane. You could sort of see why Frost at least wouldn’t want someone like the Joker near you.

“So, are you?” You asked, finally lifting your gaze to his face, though his eyes were staring at something directly in front of you. “Leaving me alone?” You clarified.

Lonnie looked over at you now, his icy blue eyes just like his dads and you were suddenly very aware of how close he was to you. “Depends what you want.” He murmured.

I looked away, unable to take that look, knowing his eyes would convince me to tell him to stay, even after everything. “I don’t know.” You mumbled at your hands folded on your lap.

“Can you tell me why?” He asked gently, moving his hand onto yours and you watched his large hand wrap your small ones.

He was so sweet, so gentle.

But only when he wanted something. You knew that.

You pulled your hands away sharply, leaving his hovering over your lap. You looked up at him, thinking you saw something like hurt in his eyes. “You want to know why?” You asked, widening raising your brows in question, “Because I don’t know what you want from me.” You told him.

“What I want from you?” He repeated, confused.

“Yeah, are we just hanging out? Or are you doing all of this just to sleep with me and add me to your long list of ‘conquests’?”

“None of the above.”

You frowned. “Then what?”

“Is it so hard to think that I actually like you? Like, like like, you?”

You hesitated for a moment. “That’s a lot of likes.” You mumbled eventually, almost sheepishly. You didn’t want to get your hopes up at his words, but you could feel your heart was swelling anyway.

“I’ve got a lot of likes for you.” He hummed back, his head bowed, and his lips close to your ear.

“How do I know you’re not just saying that?” You muttered, turning your head to face him, his lips now close to your face instead.

He pulled back slightly, shrugging, “Guess you’ll just have to trust me for once.” He said with a small smirk. “And, I’d like to point out I’ve never climbed up a very rickety, rather dangerous fire escape to see any other girl.” He grinned.

“You must be desperate.” You muttered teasingly, though you could feel your heart was completely gone now and there was no hope of getting it back.

“Very.” He muttered, his face suddenly close to yours again, and his lips now inches away from your own. “I’ve also never waited this long to kiss a girl before either.” He murmured, not closing the distance between the two of you, waiting for your permission.

That alone was enough to feel your heart completely break for him.

Could it be that he actually cared? Or were these just smooth charming words to get what he wanted.

“Well, you’ll just have to keep waiting.” You muttered slyly, pulling back from him, denying what he probably thought was his.

“Fine.” Lonnie said determinedly, pulling himself back upright, only a slight trace of disappointment in his voice. He then shifted himself on the bed, moving closer to you instead, and wrapping an arm around your back, pulling you into his side and holding you comfortingly against him. You smiled at the gesture and leant your head against his hard chest.

“My dad wants to talk to me tomorrow.” You muttered quietly into his shirt.

You felt him tighten his arms around you, giving you a squeeze of reassurance. “We’ll deal with it.” He murmured quietly just above your head.

We’ll.

That one word made your heart ache painfully, but happily. He didn’t just want you to deal with it, he wanted to help.

Lonnie had asked you to trust him, and, for some unknown reason, you did.

You pulled yourself back slightly and he frowned down at you in confusion, wondering what he had said to upset you this time. You wanted to smirk at his worry, but you kept a straight face, simply leaning forward, closing the distance between the two of you, and pressing your lips softly to his.

He remained confused for only a moment before he kissed you back just as tenderly.

He might have got what he wanted, but you also got what you wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
